The Strange Wolf
by Arlee-goddess of Stories
Summary: When the pack come across a strange wolf, how does it connect with the mysterious stranger that has began school at Forks and is suddenly everyones best friend, why do the Cullens and the pack have a sudden interest in her? Set near the start of Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Jacob POV**

The full moon gleamed like a pearl; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It would be dawn soon.

My paws thumped in a rhythm-Thump-thump-thump-thump- my tongue lolled out of my mouth and my heart pounded. God, I loved running. I don't know how I lived before without running- I mean I ran before but now… it feels like flying.

I heard Sam's piercing howl layered with the tone of the alpha by the cliff and then he fell silent.

_Sam_ I cried, but I received no answer.

In my mind I heard all of the pack calling out to Sam and then one by one falling silent.

I ran faster towards the cliff and crashed through the edge of the forest, I was surrounded by the frozen members of the pack. Sam, Leah, Paul and Jared. They were all staring at a massive figure on the edge of the cliff.

I squinted against the moonlight and it came into clarity. I felt my jaw drop and nearly phased back to my human form in shock.

It was huge; even if I had been standing on Sam's shoulders my head wouldn't have grazed its chin. Its fur gleamed white in the moonlight, its yellow eyes searched my soul and I felt a pang of fear.

We stood there, motionless for a while and then the dawn began to break; the … creature turned towards the sunlight and whipped its head back to us. It seemed unsure of what to do. We stared at it. It sighed and turned back to the cliff and…jumped off.

We rushed to the edge and just managed to see a small figure slide gracefully into the waves below. The silence was broken by Seth.

_What was that?_ He exclaimed.

It was Sam who answered, _It was a werewolf…_

**This is my first fan fiction story, so tell me what you think! If you review you are amazing! So, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Jacob POV**

I rushed down to the beach and phased back to human and spent another few rushed minutes shoving my shorts back on. Hurry, I think, it could already be gone.

Finally done I run at full speed until I reach the edge of the forest, I then start jogging. People would stare if they saw me running at flat out. I jogged around another corner already hearing the usual sounds of the La push beach- the waves going up and down the beach, children's laughter and the thudding of human hearts.

I reached the beach and I sucked in a deep breath as I scanned the beach, cursing to myself I strode down the beach watching people jump out of the way of my path.

I found nothing; I leaned against a log my arms crossed on my bare chest a scowl on my face glaring at passerby's. Some giggling teenagers walked by giving me flirty glances and fluttering their eyelashes. This only caused me to roll my eyes.

As the girls walked off disappointed a small figure was walking hurriedly down the beach glancing behind her, as if she was being chased by someone.

I opened my mouth to ask her if she needed help and her eyes flashed my way. I stood with my mouth open, gaping like a fish. Her eyes, they were…golden. As golden as any of the Cullen's eyes.

I strode after her, fuming. As soon as I reached her and was about to put my hand on her shoulder she turned and a strong gust of wind blew her scent towards me. She smelled strongly of pine and smoke, there was also another scent that I recognized but couldn't quite remember. The main thing was that her scent was human, 100% human.

Her emerald eyes were wide with fear as they whipped between my out stretched hand and relieved face. Before I could speak she ran off into the forest, leaving her smokey scent behind her.

I watched her disappear into the forest and wondered why she had been so afraid.

Thanks for reviewing, guys! So what did you think? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella POV**

_I was in a dark room, light came through one round window in the ceiling. Three beautiful people reclined on thrones and they looked normal until I saw that their skin glowed ever so faintly, and then they saw me._

_The vampires glided gracefully towards me, their burgundy eyes with a milky film stared at me hungrily a smile forming over their perfect white teeth._

I woke up in a cold sweat and waited for Edwards reassuring voice to calm me down and tell me it was just a dream and when the voice didn't come I clutched the sheets in panic and found a small sheet of paper beside me.

I walked to my desk and switched the light on as it was pouring heavily outside and no light broke through the thick, angry clouds above.

_Bella, something came up. I will see you at school, love Edward._

I peered down at the note in disbelief and turned it over a few times to make sure I hadn't missed anything, what could be so bad that he'd have to leave? I wondered.

Later, downstairs my mind was still running through the possibilities as I played with my cereal. I guess I had begun to look too distant as Charlie brought me out my thoughts by clearing his throat loudly and looking at me pointedly. I glanced at the clock, it was almost 9 o'clock!

I rushed to the door and slammed it shut shot a scowl up at the thick clouds and stomped off towards my truck. I got inside and cranked up the heater hitting the dashboard furiously to make it heat faster when an amused voice came from behind me.

"You're probably going to break the truck if you keep that up, Bells" Jacob said with a sly grin.

I gestured for him to get in the truck and he moved quickly shutting the door and barely letting a whiff of cold air pass through. I grinned at him sheepishly and warmed my hands by the heater.

"It would work better if you'd been around to fix it!" I punched him lightly on the shoulder, but joking manner aside I was serious I hadn't seen Jake in forever and I cherished my time with him.

He chuckled deep in his chest "I know, I know!" but I could see his smile didn't reach his eyes and they were serious and hard.

I sighed "so, why are you here, Jake?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch on," he raked his hand through his inky black hair.

"Jake, come on you can tell me" I whispered.

He seemed at war with himself, emotions at war on his face. I was worried, I could usually read Jacob like an open book, but now I couldn't tell.

He laughed and leaned over and kissed my forehead. I breathed in deeply his woody, dewy scent.

"I'll tell you another time, I have to go and any way you're lee- Edward is here." He said and gestured to behind my truck, for the first time I saw the sleek silver Volvo and wondered how much he had seen and how long he'd been there.

When I turned back to Jacob he was gone, leaving only his faint woody scent and a warm car.

I watched Edward approach in the mirror and wound down my wind screen.

He leaned in and smiled "I'm sorry about leaving earlier" he hestitated "Carlisle has some friends visiting and needed me to smooth some things out" he said in a velvet purr.

I sighed inwardly, I knew when he used that voice he was lying to me. First Jake, now Edward. It must be keep things from Bella day because everybody's keeping secrets today.

**Reviews are nice, not necessary, but nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own twilight.**

Bella POV

My truck roared into the school parking lot, I scanned for the silver Volvo. But was disappointed when I couldn't see Edwards or any of the other Cullen's cars.

I got out reluctantly and slammed my cars door shut, the handle was rusting through. I frowned at the rusty colored flakes that flew off my palm; I'd have to get Jacob to fix it later on. I sighed as I remembered Jacob, why couldn't Jacob just be my brother? Everything would be so much simpler then.

Sometimes I wondered about how I really felt about him and why I just couldn't make my decision. Either way I'd still be breaking someone's heart.

I trudged towards the school and stopped to stamp my feet together to prevent the cold seeping into my socks. I watched different vans and cars and watched people- some who I knew, some I didn't.

I was about to turn back to the school, when I heard a purring of an engine pull up behind me. I turned quickly and looked towards the car, my heart plummeted as I watched a midnight blue Ferrari glide up into the parking lot and come to a stop in a parking spot.

I frowned; I'd never seen this car before. I glanced around and saw a crowd of people flocking around the car. Guys were drooling over the car and girls were swarming around; searching for fresh gossip.

Half of the tiny Forks school watched as a girl stood up and locked the doors. She swung her leather rucksack onto her shoulder and shuffled a folder in her arms; she then marched up to the doors and pushed forward into the school.

I pushed my way past the crowds of people and scanned for Angela and Eric. I saw them inside and walked over to them as the bell rang. I checked my timetable and groaned; I had biology first and English next. To make it even worse Edward – my partner- wasn't here!

I slouched into biology and sat down grouchily. I looked up at the new girl, who was standing awkwardly waiting for instructions. Sir pulled his glasses off and rubbed them, "Adeline, sit next to Bella."

I opened my mouth in protest, but he gave me a glare so I remained silent.

She sat down hesitantly and I glanced up at her from under my eyelashes and that was when I got my first good look at her.

She had brown hair that was tinted with auburn and had long thick eyelashes that fluttered as she looked down at her books. Her skin was a shade or two lighter than mine which surprised me, usually nobody was paler than me and she had a light dusting of freckles under her eyes.

I was shocked as I saw her eyes; they were a shockingly bright shade of emerald green. I focused back on the board and started listening to the teacher.

"… So, each of you will be taking a small sample of blood from yourself." He said.

I put my head on my desk trying to ignore the dizziness in my head and the pounding of blood in my ears. I breathed deeply through my mouth and watched the people around me moving to the grab the needles and moving back to their desks.

I heard people murmuring and mentioning my name, I heard Adeline stand up and reach for my arm.

"Come on Bella; come to the nurse with me." She said gently.

"Ok" I moaned, clutching my stomach and moving slowly.

**Reviews, anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, guys this is a long one to make up for the delays! Jacob fans I'm thinking about his romantic options any ideas you may have? Share them!**

**Don't own twilight.**

**Bella POV **

After Adeline half carried- half dragged me to the nurse's office I slumped on to the thin, rickety bed in the corner and took deep breaths until the blood had stopped pounding in my ears.

I lay there for a few minutes and then opened one eye at a time and looked up at Adeline who was looking at me with an amused expression and a smirk on her face, I glared at her.

I crossed my arms on my chest and glared hard at her, this only caused her to smirk wider.

"So, why did you come to forks?" I asked warily.

She shrugged "I'm an orphan- my" she hesitated "my parents died when I was a baby, I was raised by my uncle and aunt."

My gaze softened, "I'm sorr-"she cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry for your loss, I don't need your sympathy I get enough" she turned to the wall and although her voice was calm her shoulders quivered with anger and sadness.

I studied the white lace pattern on the back of her jacket for a moment and she broke the silence by turning and saying " I'm sorry, I just get a little emotional when people talk to me like that. I don't need sympathy" she seemed to be repeating this to herself, as if trying to convince herself it was true.

"Hey," I grinned "wanna ditch class? I have a friend I'd like you to meet!" she brightened and her green eyes glowed.

"You read my mind, Bella" and with that she raced out to the parking lot- me barely keeping up and gestured to the cars, "which one do you want to take?"

"Let's take mine" I said walking over to my rusty truck, "Jacob might have a heart attack over your car!" I winked and she laughed. It was a lovely tinkling sound- like a running stream or spring.

I grinned widely as we hopped into my car and smiled wider as she wrinkled her nose in distaste at the cracking leather seats and tinny sounding radio.

We talked about school and forks, I tried bringing up her family again but she always changed the subject. We pulled up next to Jacob and Billy's tiny house and I beeped the horn a few times before heading around to the garage.

We walked and talked, she asked about Jacob and what he was like to which I replied by smiling wickedly and merely saying "You'll see."

We trudged into the garage and as I walked in and heard loud voice exclaim "Bella' and I then walked into a very solid, hard brick wall that crushed me into a back breaking hug.

"Jacob" I croaked "Ribs, spine and a need to breath remember?"

"Oh, right" he raked his hand through his hair and grinned sheepishly at me embarrassed "guess I just forgot for a minute!"

"I noticed" I mumbled "anyway I want to introduce you to my friend. Jacob this is Adeline. Adeline this is Jacob." I gestured between the two of them squinting at Jacobs face.

Light streamed in from behind Adeline and Jacob strode towards her his hand outstretched, a cloud passed over the sun and Jacob froze in mid stride his mouth slightly agape.

"You!" Jacob exclaimed pointing one of his large clumsy fingers at her. Adeline seemed equally surprised.

I glanced between them confused "You two know each other?" I felt a pang of jealousy that I quickly replaced with a large wave of confusion.

"Yeah, we …met on the beach I suppose you could say" Adeline said hesitantly.

Jacob scowled and I could feel the hostility rolling off of him in large waves. I frowned at him, Adeline was my friend. Why didn't he like her? What had happened between them to make him act like this?

I broke the silence by asking "What was it that you wanted to tell me the other day Jacob?" I blinked innocently hoping to change the subject.

He glanced at me hesitantly and gave a sharp incline of his head, not here not now was the clear message he was sending.

Adeline shifted the weight from foot to foot "Jacob, it was to nice to meet you again, but I really think I ought to be going now" she said stiffly "Bella, I'll be waiting in the La Push store, alright?" she continued in a lighter tone.

I nodded. Jacob and I watched her leave and walk down the dusty road, her long dark hair curling in waves over her lacy jacket. After she disappeared from sight I turned back to him and demanded "What was that?" My hands on my hips.

He looked taken back and then said "I don't know what you mean" he said without emotion in his voice.

"You know exactly what I mean! Why did you treat my friend like that?" I demanded pointing my finger at him and scowling.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "you shouldn't see her anymore," he stuttered "I-it's not safe for you! She's not safe for anyone to be around! She's dangerous Bells, more dangerous than vampires and wolves put together!"

I stood there shocked, my hands flopped to my side and I stared up at Jacob. More dangerous than vampires and wolves? But, she's human! Isn't she?

Jacob hunched over at cupped my face within his enormous hands and whispered "Just ask your le-"he corrected himself "just ask Edward, he'll understand. He'll understand" he murmured and kissed my forehead with the lightest of kisses. With that he strode off into the woods at a jogging pace and disappeared into the trees.

Later on..

My truck roared up to the end of the Cullen's long driveway and stopped outside of the huge Cullen mansion and I stomped up into the house and went into the wide doorway.

Still nobody had come to greet me; of course they had heard me coming but where were they? Confused I strode up the staircase and listened to the purring of silky smooth voices and an unfamiliar bell like laugh. I increased my speed up the stair case and came into the wide upstairs lounge area and saw them all sitting around the table.

Jasper had his arm around Alice; Rosalie was nestled into Emmett's neck, Esme and Carlisle were curled up together on the small 'loveseat' and last I spotted Edward with his arm around a slight figure in the shadow. Instantly rage filled my blood and I ground my teeth at the sight. Who was she?

**Come on, you know you want to. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob POV

I stormed off into the woods and shook with rage, I punched a tree and winced as I felt one of my knuckles broke. I scowled at the pain. But, it brought me back to reality and I wasn't seeing in the red tinged vision that I had in the garage.

I breathed deeply; hopefully Bella would take my advice and go ask the leech about her. I frowned at the thought of her, wasn't two different types of monsters enough for one tiny town? Why did there have to be three?

After my knuckle healed, I stripped off my shorts and tied them to the chord on my ankle. I focused, I could feel the fire in my spine- waiting to be unleashed, I could barely keep it subdued on my good days and it wouldn't do well with the elders if I was bursting out of my clothes every five minutes because of an argument. So, I manage.

I shook my long shaggy fur and pawed the ground; I was enjoying my refreshed senses. 5o metres away a tiny mouse crawled across the ground, leaves rustled in the breeze. I could smell the pack; each individual scent was like a different flavour of candy.

Sam tasted strong- like liquorice. Leah always tasted bitter and full of sadness-very much like sour lemon drops. Paul tasted fiery and spicy like a chilli pepper sweet. Embry was deep and thoughtful -almost identical to dark chocolate. Seth was just all sugar- exactly like fudge. Quil was fun loving and nice- he reminded me of straw berry creams, but if I ever told him that I'd get pounded.  
I became aware that I wasn't alone.

_Wow, so self-obsessed all the time. Aren't you? _Leah's wry tonecut into my mind like a knife.

_Get out of my head_ I grumbled. Leah chuckled wolfishly.

_If only Jacob, if only_ she said longingly.  
I sighed and heard a buzz in the back of my mind as the other guys starting phasing. One by one their individual flavours popped into my mind.

I recalled my conversation with Bella and Adeline and played it for Sam and the rest of the pack. I let occasional facts bleed in- like the way she smelt when the wind had blown her scent towards me. It was sweet like a mixture of flowers, the two strongest that I could pick out were: the delicate fragrance of the lily-of-the-valley and the vanilla like scent of chocolate cosmos.

Sam nodded and nudged my nose _Thank you Jacob; I want everyone on lookout for this girl. We need to have a…chat with her.  
_Everyone nodded and left in a hurry.

**Bella POV  
**My teethground togetheras I looked at Edward with his arm around the vampire sitting in the shadow.

I walked forward and she moved away from him and into the light. My heart plummeted, she was heart stoppingly beautiful as all vampires are but she seemed to just…glow. She even set Rosalie back a few notches.

Her skin was porcelain coloured perfection, her eyes a stunning shade of amber. Her bouncy ginger hair gave her skin a light reddish blush, her nose was slightly upturned and her perfectly shaped lips were the palest shade of pink.

She stood and her fingers linked nervously, she was tiny, even smaller than tiny Alice who barely cleared my shoulder. Emmett could probably snap her waist without even trying.

She cleared her throat and shuffled her feet but before she could open her mouth to speak I found myself engulfed in a tight, icy cold hug from another vampire that hopped in from the kitchen.

I gasped at the temperature of her skin and shivered through my thin jacket and shirt**.**

She pulled back and I looked at the vampire, I gasped. Standing in front of me was another stunning vampire, but this one was beautiful in a different way.

She was tall and slender, but with curves in all the right places. Her skin was really dark for a vampire, a pale coffee brown. Her wide lips were curved into a smile and she had high cheekbones that defined her, also amber, eyes. Her hair was shaved on both sides but grown long and top and then dyed red with light pink highlights; it was flipped down onto her face and was crimped.  
I liked her instantly.

I turned back to Edward and he gave me a look that said, I'll explain later.  
I turned to the motionless vampire next to me and she smiled again, the red head remained motionless.

"What's your name?" I asked her hesitantly, but it was the red head who answered me.

"I am Myrna, this is Winnie." She said gesturing to the girl on her right, who proceeded to give me a huge grin and a wink.  
I smiled at her, but frowned at Myrna. "Why are you here?" I asked tentatively.

It was Winnie that answered this time. "You see we are hunters, trackers if you like, and we have been on the trail of something big for weeks now…" she pauses "… we just don't know what it is yet!" she smiled wryly.

I blinked, surprised "Well, that makes sense." I couldn't stop the sarcasm from creeping into my voice.  
Apparently neither of them had heard of sarcasm before, because they took me seriously.

" We have a lot to discuss, Bella. I will see you later on." Edward butted in and before I could protest he had scooped me up and carried me down to the car.

"Put me down!" I demanded, beating my hands against his icy chest.  
He gave me my favourite crooked smile, put me down and opened my trucks door. I got in reluctantly and wound down my window.

He leaned and kissed, it wasn't very long but it still had my stomach in knots and my heart fluttering.

"Bye.' He whispered, apparently amused.

"Bye" I whispered dreamily and drove off down the long driveway.


End file.
